


Reboot

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DVD was a rip: Reboot. John held it between his two hands with reverence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch.

The popcorn was familiar. The beer was predictably terrible and the conversation was terribly predicable.

("What? No Heineken? Yes, I drink Heineken. You just didn't notice because you've ruined your palate with that American horse-piss. Canadian beer? Only Americans think Canadian beer is special.")

The DVD was a rip: Reboot. John held it between his two hands with reverence.

"What do you mean you haven't seen it? Splashdown was in February; it came out in May. You had two weeks of vacation in July."

John snorted. "Dave and the girls" and weren't those verbal air quotes so cute? "don't do Reboot."

The DVD was whisked away again. "Our girls do Reboot. I got this from Cadman. And Teyla said she wasn't sure she liked the new McCoy with brown eyes."

"Teyla has very good taste."

"Hey, she likes us. Sometimes." Rodney loaded the player and sat back.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Reboot deserves something special."

"What? I get a kiss?"

"That too." John put away the horse-piss and brought out the Heineken. Then, he proceeded to suck on Rodney's lower lip until they were both ready to leave the laptop on pause. Breathless, they had to decide between bed horizontal and bed vertical when Rodney noticed the beer again.

"Why no Heineken in Pegasus?"

"Because the engineers on the Daedalus will drink it before it gets there. The Bud they won't touch. You didn't think it was some sort of family tradition, did you?" He kissed Rodney again and clicked play.


End file.
